Ocean's Ghost
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Un fantasma extrañisimo anda por el Going Merry y ha secuestrado a Nami. O eso es lo que dice Usopp. ¡Quién sabe! Pero solo por si las moscas... ¿Dónde está Nami? o.O (LuNa)
1. Chapter 1

Nami siempre recordará el día en el que su madre contrató una niñera para cuidarlas a su hermana y a ella después de clase para ayudar en la fiesta de Halloween de la ciudad.

Sobre todo, de su mente no se borrará que la niñera era una viejecita que en sus ojos infantiles parecía una bruja malvada que iba a envenenarla (además, tampoco ayudó nada que su hermanita querida le contara que a lo mejor era una bruja). Esa noche de Halloween no pegó ojo, por supuesto, porque la 'agradable señora' se quedó con ella en la habitación durante horas porque pensaba que tenía miedo a la oscuridad (y en realidad le tenía un pavor horrible a ella).

Es por eso por lo que Nami siempre le ha tenido un increíble y sano respeto al Día de los Muertos. No es que tuviera miedo. El miedo es de cobardes. ¿Tiene ella cara de cobarde? No. Pues eso.

A Luffy le pasaba justo lo contrario, porque en su cabecita alocada solo había una palara que definiera la alegría que sentía cuando se acercaba la ansiada fecha: GOMINOLAS. Y es que, como buen glotón, Luffy moría por comer gominolas y por vestirse como un fantasma o un pirata de pata de palo y con un loro en el hombro.

Cuando llegó el primer Halloween al Going Merry Nami quería morirse. Tenía miedo de que sus queridos compañeros se rieran de ella por tener miedo, así que decidió que se encerraría en su cuartito con sus mapas, y hasta la mañana siguiente no saldría. A cal y canto. Se tragaría la llave por si acaso. Tal vez algunos tablones de madera ayudaran…

Luffy convenció a Chopper y a Usopp para vestirse de fantasmas y decorar el barco entero con todas las cosas más macabras que pudieran encontrar (calzoncillos de Zoro incluidos, aunque él, rojo, no pensara que fueran tan terribles-eran de colores con calaveritas).

Sanji se animó muchísimo también e hizo todo su repertorio para celebrar el Día de Todos los Santos.

Después de la gran cena, Zoro pensó que sería una buena idea contar historias de miedo, y así lo dijo y se hizo.

Todos, en la cubierta, en círculo, alrededor de una pequeña lucecita, rodeados de la oscuridad del mar y acompañados de las olas que chocaban con el barco. Fue justo cuando Luffy buscó con la mirada cierta cabellera naranja sin éxito.

-¿Dónde está Nami?-preguntó en voz alta, curiosísimo.

Cuando nadie contestó, Usopp lo vio muy claro: un fantasma. Fijo. Cien por cien.

-¡HA SIDO EL FANTASMA DEL MAR!-gritó asustado Usopp, en su cabeza formándose miles y miles de alocadas historias y mentirijillas bien elaboradas.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota?-le reprendió Zoro, escéptico- Los fantasmas no existen.

-Que si, que si-le respondió a su vez, cogiendo la lamparita y acercándosela a la cara, dándole un aspecto tétrico- El fantasma del mar son los pocos restos inmortales que quedaron de una mujer que se hizo a la mar con su prometido para celebrar su boda en un barco. Pero después de una tormenta, el barco se hundió sin quedar nada excepto ella-hizo una pausa, para ver la cara de sus receptores, y al ver la carita de Chopper siguió confiado-Se pensó que su marido seguía vivo y ahora le sigue incansable, y trata de matar a todas las mujeres porque tiene miedo de que se lo roben.

Después de un silencio, Zoro se rió sonoramente:

-Mira, retaco, si crees que somos idio…-miró a su alrededor y rectificó-Si crees que soy idiota, te equivocas.

Se levantó, se fue a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama (pero una vez cerró los ojos, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera aquel fantasma).

Robin acertó a decir que tenía que irse a dormir, que se encontraba muy cansada (y también se encerró en su cuarto, 'cagadita de miedo').

Sanji lo meditó un momento y acabó por irse también a la cama (esa noche durmió con Zoro. Aunque ninguno de los dos quiera reconocer que habían estado asustadísimos por una historia tan cutre).

Finalmente, nuestro querido trío de aventuras disparatadas se encontró con un gran dilema: Nami había sido raptada por un fantasma. ¿Qué iban hacer ahora?

AQUÍ ESTOY OTRA VEZ

Estoy loquísima, pero bueno, aquí empiezo una nueva aventurilla.

Solo voy a decir que esto no va a ser largo. Espero.

Hoy leí mi cutrísima historia LuNa, y me he dicho: debes algo al mundo y a la pareja. ¡¿Cómo me dejasteis hacer eso?!

Yo pongo unos 5 capítulos máximo.

Rakel7Rk


	2. Chapter 2

Nami, en su habitación temblaba sin parar.

Cada pequeño crujidito le ponía de los nervios y lo peor era que en un barco todo cruje.

Sentada, debajo de la mesa intentaba tranquilizarse sin éxito. Estaba tapada con una manta (por eso de que dicen que es indestructible y tal) y pensó que era una estúpida.

Justo cuando había 'recapacitado' otro crujido lastimero sonó y se tapó la cabeza, ahogando un grito en su garganta. '¡VOY A MORIR!', pensó.

Después de unos minutos eternos, y con el corazón a mil, se atrevió a mirar y a levantarse del suelo.

La habitación estaba llena de luces, porque en verdad estaba que quería morirse, y lo único que tenía en la mente era la luz del sol. Segura y dulce luz solar. Poniéndola morena.

¡PERO AHÍ NO HABÍA LUZ DEL SOL! Solo luz artificial, que no era tan malo, pero aun así…

Seguramente, desde fuera se viera como si en verdad el Sol estuviera en la habitación, porque no cabía ni otra pequeña velita.

Suspiró y empezó a pensar en cosas bonitas: los gatitos son mega monos, cuando se estiran mientras duermen, o los perritos bostezando, también…

Y así, Nami se fue a su lugar feliz. Lleno de gatos, pero, feliz.

Mientras tanto, Usopp, Choper y Luffy habían ideado un 'magnífico' plan para rescatar a Nami.

-…Y entonces, cogemos a Nami. ¿Entendido?-terminó de explicar Usopp. Chopper le miró un rato.

-Entonces como un cuento de hadas ¿no? Hay que rescatar a la princesa en apuros.-dijo, convencido.

Luffy lo miró y sonrió. Nami era como una princesa. Al menos él creía eso.

-Solo necesitamos un Príncipe Encantador.-volvió a hablar Chopper.

-¡Ese soy yo!-exclamó Usopp- Yo soy perfecto para serlo.

-¡Pero no vale!-prontestó Luffy- Tu ya haces del experto sobre el fantasma. Yo me pido príncipe.

-Estaaaa bieeen, pero con una condición-dijo Usopp-Tu vas delante.

Hasta este momento, creo que ninguno de los tres había pensado seriamente el moverse por un barco a la luz de una lamparita en medio de la noche de Halloween. Digo creo porque tan pronto estaban contentos con la nueva aventura, tan pronto empalidecieron y quisieron morir.

Comiéndose su orgullo, y el pastelito que Usopp le había dado para que fuera adelante, fue andando con la lamparita por el barco, seguido muy de cerca de Usopp y Chopper, aunque ahora iba más contento, todo hay que decirlo.

Fue cuando Luffy se dio la vuelta y preguntó que a dónde iban.

-¡Pues a donde vamos a ir! Vamos a… A… Bueno, vamos adelante-dijo Usopp.

Chopper miró adelante (al punto difuso donde había señalado Usopp) y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño haz de luz. Así lo dijo, y Luffy contento, se precipitó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la luz.

-Es la habitación de Nami-dijo en voz alta a nadie en concreto.

-Pues claro-dijo Usopp, asintiendo- seguro que el fantasma la ha convertido en su esclava y quiere aparentar que es la Nami de siempre.

Luffy asintió a su vez y abrió el pomo de la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación que estaba totalmente iluminada.

Un tembloroso Chopper se agarró a la pierna de Luffy que no podía andar con total libertad, y Usopp, también temblando de pies a cabeza, agarró a Luffy por el brazo.

Nami, por su parte, se había asustado muchísimo al oír que alguien había entrado en la habitación. Entonces, quiso levantarse y afrontar sus miedos. Pero el resultado fue un golpe tremendo en la cabeza que la dejó tirada en el suelo. Inconsciente.

Chopper soltó un pequeño alarido, pero Luffy no se acobardó: Nami estaba en peligro, y ningún estúpido fantasma le iba arrebatar a su navegante.

Se deshizo de Usopp, que se agarró a Chopper en cuanto pudo, y se adelantó hasta la mesa. Allí un desmayada Nami le esperaba, con un chichón en la cabeza importante.

-¡El fantasma se ha ido chicos! ¡Ha liberado a Nami!-gritó Luffy eufórico, intentando levantar a Nami.

Usopp reaccionó en seguida y declaró que se había ido en cuanto les había visto, y Chopper respiró aliviado (o por primera vez desde que Usopp había dicho fantasma en aquella fatídica noche).

-¿Pero por qué Nami está dormida?-preguntó Chopper tomándole el pulso.

Expertamente, Usopp contestó que el trato con fantasmas dejaba agotados a sus víctimas y que, como en los cuentos de hadas, un príncipe debía darle un beso para despertarla.

Luffy, arrugó la nariz, y miró a Nami. ¿Un beso? Pero, ¿eso de verdad funcionaba?

Chopper le animó moviendo sus patitas, y Luffy, respirando hondo se acercó a Nami.

Cuando sus labios entraron en contacto todo (al menos para Luffy) se volvió un poco raro. Primero notó que los labios de Nami eran muy cálidos y finos. Luego notó que su corazón empezaba acelerarse. Por último, los ojos de Nami se abrieron de par en par.

¡SOY MALVADA!

Pero me gusta.

Bueno, tampoco es que esté muy bien, espero que les guste, porque sinceramente, hago lo que puedo (tengo Selectividad dentro de poco!)

Nos vemos, rakel7Rk


	3. Chapter 3

A Nami le gustaba pensar que sus años de ladrona le habían servido para algo: como mantenerse firme ante cualquier situación.

Le gustaba pensar aquello, otra cosa era que de verdad se cumpliese.

Algunas veces no podía actuar así. Delante del dinero se le retorcían cada una de sus neuronas. El chocolate era una de sus debilidades que le hacía perder el control. Los fantasmas le hacían pasar un muy mal rato…

Pero cuando abrió los ojos en aquel momento… Lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

Luffy le había besado.

Bueno, no es como si nunca le hubieran dado un beso, pero ¿Luffy? Eso, si que era harina de otro costal.

Podía notar como en su cabeza se movían miles de pensamientos a mil por hora.

Pensaba que Luffy era un idiota.

Pensaba que Luffy se iba a arrepentir.

Pensaba que como narices habían acabado así.

Pensaba en el gracioso baile que su corazón había hecho cuando…

No.

En eso, era mejor no pensar.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Luffy entró en la cocina tan sonriente y hambriento como siempre. Y con un ojo morado, que todo hay que decirlo.

Usopp y Chopper sabían de sobra que su queridísimo Capitán había recibido un puñetazo de Nami después de unos intensos segundos cuando se despertó. Pero como el resto no lo sabía, las preguntas no tardaron en salir.

-Resulta que Nami, anoche, fue poseída por el Fantasma.

-Seguro.-dijo Zoro, con los ojos cerrados y la ironía pegada en su tono.

-¡Es verdad!-dijo Chopper- Pero estaba desmayada la pobre, así que Luffy…

Y en ese momento entró Nami en la cocina con un aspecto de caerse en el suelo en cualquier momento.

Había pasado horas sin dormir en realidad, y se moría de sueño.

Se sentó al lado de Luffy, y pareció dormirse encima de la mesa.

-¿Luffy qué?-dijo Robin un tanto curiosa.

-La besé.-dijo Luffy tranquilamente, como si hubiera dicho la hora.

Nami se tensó en ese momento, y lo miró, y Luffy pensó, que de poder una mirada matar, el no hubiera podido volver a ver la luz del sol.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, porque Sanji le había empezado a dar patadas y a gritarle por lo que había hecho. Solo paraba para preguntarle a Nami se estaba bien.

-No pasa nada, Sanji.-dijo Luffy, soltándose del aludido- Luego me perdonó, ¿verdad?-y sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Nami.

Sanji la miró inquisitivo, y Nami afirmó con la cabeza.

-A fin de cuentas, él solo quería ayudarme, no hizo nada malo.

Luffy se sentó de nuevo (al lado de Nami, como Robin advirtió) y tras un corto desayuno, cada uno se fue a sus respectivas tareas.

Pero antes de que Luffy pudiera salir, Robin le preguntó qué como había conseguido que la pelirroja le hubiera perdonado.

-Pues…

-Y no me mientas.-añadió Robin, antes de que Luffy dijera nada.

El Capitán sonrió un poco y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, mientras Robin le imitaba.

-Cuando me pegó el puñetazo se marchó corriendo, y yo la seguí, y entre los naranjos le pregunté si me iba a perdonar y ella me dijo que no. Y no me pareció justo, porque ella me había pegado en el ojo. Entonces-dijo sonriendo mientras rememoraba- le dije que lo sentía mucho y se puso a llorar-y cuando lo dijo, pareció muy nervioso.

Robin sabía que a Luffy no le gustaba ver a alguien llorando. Era algo con lo que no podía 'pelear' muy bien.

- Y entonces me dieron ganas de llorar a mí, y antes de que pudiera irme corriendo, Nami me abrazó.

Parecía entonces sumido en sus pensamientos, algo que era muy raro, porque a Luffy le costaba muchas veces concentrarse en algunas cosas.

- Y bueno… luego me besó ella a mí y me dijo que estábamos en paz.

Y entonces Robin le sonrió, le puso una mano en el hombro, y le deseó mucha suerte.

- Uno no se enamora todos los días, Capitán.

Y eso es todo por ahora.

Un capítulo más y terminamos.

Quería describir la escena de Nami y Luffy, pero después de intentarlo 3 veces y fallar miserablemente decidí no tentar a la suerte.

Siento haberme retrasado, pero es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer… (las horas de sueño hay que recuperarlas).

Un beso, y juro que esta vez nos leemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy nunca había pensado en 'enamorarse' seriamente nunca. Bueno, nunca pensaba seriamente las cosas, porque creía que a veces, lo mejor era meterte en una situación y después quejarte, si es que había sido tan horrible.

Robin le había dicho que estaba enamorado de Nami, pero él no creía aquello.

Si, era cierto, para él Nami era algo más que una compañera, tenía un fondo, y hasta él se daba cuenta de que a veces la trataba de otra manera. Pero de ahí, a decir que estaba enamorado de ella era un paso importante.

Se sentó en su sitio favorito, mirando la línea difusa que había entre mar y cielo, y pensó que si Robin le había dicho aquello sería porque había visto algo. Algo que él no veía y que no reconocía.

Tal vez llevara todo este tiempo enamorado de ella, pero no había sabido reconocerlo. O tal vez no lo estaba y Robin se había equivocado.

No había sentido ninguna de esas cosas que su madre le contaba cuando era niño en los cuentos de antes de dormir. De hecho no parecía que ellos fueran el típico príncipe y la típica princesa que morían de amor nada más verse.

Puede que fuera eso: eran los personajes que poco a poco, con el tiempo, formaban un vínculo que iba creciendo cada día, más y más. Así que lo mejor era esperar hasta que ya no pudieran atrasarlo más.

Una tarea pendiente que ibas retrasando todo lo que podías porque no encontrabas las agallas suficientes y porque el tiempo no era el adecuado.

Luffy pensó que debía dejarlo en manos del Universo, y que él decidiera por ellos. Era lo más justo porque al fin y al cabo les había unido.

Recordaba vagamente el haber oído en algún momento de su vida que la vida era el autor más audaz, y que por tanto, solo tenías que dejarte llevar para hacer cosas grandiosas. Como encontrar el One Piece o conseguir a la chica perfecta.

Nami, tomando el sol cerca de sus naranjos preciados, pensaba que Luffy había cambiado en cierta manera. Ya no era el chiquillo que se dejaba atar por una desconocida, como en su primer encuentro. Era cierto que seguía teniendo esa parte suya de inocencia que en ocasiones rayaba la estupidez, pero suponía que era parte de su encanto.

No se lo negaría a ella misma: le gustaba. Engañarse a uno mismo era una pérdida de tiempo porque mentirse a uno mismo era imposible, el verdadero problema era aceptarlo, y ella ya hacía tiempo que lo había hecho.

Pero no sabía si realmente merecía la pena (el poner en riesgo su bonita amistad y la dinámica del barco) por unos sentimientos de los que ella misma había renegado durante tanto tiempo.

"Una razón más para odiar Halloween", pensó mientras suspiraba algo alicaída.

Notó una sombra que le tapaba el sol y abrió los ojos despacio, acomodando su visión a la luz del sol.

Luffy.

-Hola.-dijo él, algo tímido.

-Hola.-respondió ella, pareciéndole una conversación ridícula.

-¿Me puedo sentar?-preguntó, señalando el lugar con el dedo, y ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tras unos minutos de silencio (que no sabría decir si eran cómodos o no), Luffy miró a Nami a los ojos y le habló.

-No creo que sea un buen momento.

Nami lo miró sin comprender.

-Quiero decir, –continuó él, mirando a otro lado, aclarándose las ideas para que ella le entendiera mejor- deberíamos esperar al momento oportuno porque no quiero destruir nuestra amistad.

Ella sonrió triste.

-Seguramente tengas razón. – pero eso no quitaba para que el corazón se le rompiera un poco.

-Pero…-empezó otra vez, llevando una mano a su cara, y acariciándole la mejilla con cariño- eso no significa que no quiera empezar algo. Solo que deberíamos esperar un poco.

Nami tenía ganas de llorar, pero se tragó las lágrimas como pudo e hizo un esfuerzo para sonreírle a modo de contestación, porque sabía que de abrir la boca no podría aguantar mucho derramarlas.

No supo muy bien quién se acercó primero, pero de repente se encontró a Luffy a centímetros de su cara y cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios encima de los suyos.

Cuando se separaron, Luffy juntó sus frentes. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados porque creía firmemente de que al abrirlos se despertaría en su cama.

-No lo haces muy fácil, ¿sabes?-dijo Nami entonces. Luffy la miró a los ojos, y Nami levantó su mano para acariciarle el pelo, quitándole su sombrero.

No, pero es que era bastante difícil separarse de ella.

-¿Cuándo sabremos que el momento ha llegado?-preguntó Nami.

-No lo sé.-respondió dubitativo, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Entonces, puede que el momento sea ahora.-pensó en voz alta.

Luffy sonrió. Si, la verdad era que podría ser ahora el momento perfecto. La abrazó muy fuerte, con la cabeza de ella en su pecho y pensó que tener que morir, quería que fuera así.

-Hagamos una cosa –propuso él, susurrándole en la oreja- cuando encuentre el One Piece y sea Rey de los Piratas, tú serás mi Reina. ¿Qué te parece?

-Que vamos a tardar mucho.-respondió enfurruñada, agarrándose más fuerte a su camiseta.

-Solo lo suficiente.-dijo él, algo molesto. ¿Tanto creía que iban a tardar?

-El suficiente.-repitió ella, sin mucho convencimiento, pero aceptándolo.- ¿Y mientras? ¿Cómo vamos a hacer tiempo?

-Tengo un par de ideas.- respondió con cierta sonrisa. Le levantó el rostro y la besó tiernamente en los labios.

FIN

Pues eso. Fin.

Os agradezco a todos vuestros comentarios. Son muy bonicos.

Yo creo que esta es la verdadera razón por la que Luffy y Nami aún no están juntos: Luffy está esperando a conseguir el One Piece porque quiere centrarse en eso de momento.

Un besito, perdón por retrasarme, y espero que os haya gustado el final, porque le he puesto todo el amor del mundo.

Rakel7Rk


End file.
